


Alleyway Concessions

by GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd/pseuds/GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd
Summary: On their way to the Harvest Festival, Ephraim and L'Arachel take a small detour.





	Alleyway Concessions

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I'm surprised I was able to actually get this done on time... things ended up being much more hectic than I would've liked these past few weeks, with me getting sick on top of all the schoolwork. But I'm fine now, and am back to writing! This is what won the poll last time, so here it is, just in time for the big day itself. It's much more vanilla than the stuff I usually write, but I've been in the mood for things like this recently. This didn't come out quite like I'd hoped, but at least it's something. I hope you enjoy it!

"You really couldn't have found a better costume?" 

"I still don't see what's wrong with this." Ephraim replied, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Vampires are a common thing for people to dress as, no?" 

"That's exactly what I mean!" L'Arachel chirped back, shaking her head disapprovingly. "You could've been more creative, such as Dozla and I… even Eirika had the sense not to pick something so… typical!" 

Glancing up ahead at his sister, dressed in an elegant yet appropriately dark and slightly torn bridal gown. Alongside her walked Seth, clad in a matching groom's suit, just as dark, dirty and torn as the princess's dress. Dozla and Myrrh were just a few feet ahead of the other pair, with the girl riding on his shoulders, laughing as she held onto his head. They were all making their way towards the Harvest Festival, clearly… though L’Arachel gradually pulled Ephraim further and further back as they went along. 

"Seth was the one to come up with them, not her..." He muttered, looking off to the side. "Besides, isn’t a ‘mad scientist’ a typical costume as well?” 

“Not at all!” She replied, placing a hand on her hip, a proud look on her face. “Why would someone as wondrous as I wear anything that could be considered ‘typical’? It’s not even possible!” 

“...If you say so.” He said, giving up. He knew that trying to argue with her would be pointless in the end, especially over something so trivial. 

They’d continue walking along the city streets for a while, with the others several yards ahead of them. Though as they went along, L’Arachel seemed to slow down more and more, to where the gap between her and the rest of the group grew larger than it had already been. 

“Is there any particular reason you’re hanging back?” Ephraim asked, looking down at the woman. “We’re going to get left behind at this point.” 

Before saying anything, the mad scientist would wrap her arms around one of Ephraims, squeezing tightly and tugging him off to the side, her face flushed red, features fixed into a determined expression.

“Hush… just try to look inconspicuous.”

Looking around them to make sure there was no one else, L’Arachel pulled Ephraim aside, out of the brightly lit city street and into one of the nearby dark alleyways. Underneath the cover of the partial darkness, she’d grab hold of his collar and pull him down to where she could reach him, pressing a wet kiss to his lips. 

“Mnmnn?!” 

“Do keep quiet!” L’Arachel said in a hushed tone as she pulled away, looking up at him with a pout. “You wouldn’t want anyone who might pass by to find us… would you?” Placing one hand on his shoulder while the other palmed his crotch, she’d smirk up at him, making her intentions perfectly clear. 

“...You’re not suggesting what I think you’re suggesting, are you?” He asked with widening eyes. “L’Arachel, I’m not saying the idea isn’t… appealing, I’m just surprised.”

“Ephraim dear… you wouldn’t dare deny your future wife an opportunity to pleasure you…” She then gave his loins a gentle squeeze. “Would you?~”

A small grunt escaped him as she did this, the prince feeling his member gradually stir to life in response to her touches. To think that just a few minutes prior she’d been arguing about his choice in costume, and how she was suggesting they have sex in an alleyway… She really was a mystery to him. 

“No… I wouldn’t.” He said with a slightly dejected sigh. “You get horny at the most inopportune times… you know that?”

“You’re not complaining… are you?” 

“...No, I’m not.” 

Giggling, she’d shove him against the wall now, her chest pressed against his side as she worked on fishing his cock out of his dark pants. Once she pulled the still hardening shaft out, she’d wrap her gloved hand around it, giving it a few small jerks, eliciting another grunt from her lover. All it took was another few moments of this before he was at full mast, her slender hand dwarfed by his mighty size. 

“So big…” She cooed in amazement. “I don’t think I’ll EVER get used to your size, my prince~”

With this, she’d stand up on her toes to kiss at his neck and jawline while continuing to jack him off, her own arousal growing by the moment underneath her coat. This behaviour really did come as a surprise to Ephraim the first time they’d been intimate together, the prince never expecting someone who proclaimed herself to be so righteous and pure to act in such a lewd manner… again, not that he was complaining. 

Suddenly though, he could no longer feel her lips on his neck. Glancing down, he would see that the princess had lowered herself down, squatting in front of his cock with a hungry look in her eyes. Before another moment could pass, half of his shaft was swallowed up into her mouth. His hands curled into fists as he felt her tongue drag itself along the sensitive skin of his cock, swirling around the head to lick up the pre that leaked out. 

Her hand still held the bottom half of his cock, while her other came up to gently fondle his balls, the smooth fabric of her gloves gliding across the flesh, occasionally giving the dangling sack a few playful squeezes. 

“C-Careful there…” He said through gritted teeth, watching as she serviced him. “Those are delicate.” 

She hummed a bit around his cock in response, acting innocent as if she didn’t know what he was talking about. He sighed and rested his head back against the wall, allowing her to continue doing this a bit longer. She giggled a bit as he seemingly gave up, giving her full control of the situation. 

They could hear people walking past the alleyway now. Voices and laughter echoing down their way as various Heroes and citizens made their way to the festival… none of them taking notice of the lewd act taking place so close by. 

She would begin bobbing her head back and forth along his length now, though never ventured much further than about halfway… at least not until she felt his hand on the back of her head, forcing her to go down farther. Her eyes widened as she looked up to him, the prince staring back with a smirk. Instead of saying anything, he chose to instead thrust his hips forward a bit, shoving the remaining length of his cock inside, feeling it push into her throat. She gagged of course, but he didn’t pay any mind, instead taking a fistful of her emerald hair into his hand before thrusting in and out of her mouth. 

She closed her eyes soon after this started, resigning herself to it. She knew trying to break free from his grasp would be futile, given the difference in their strength. Besides… it’s not like she hated being used like this. It felt quite good to her, actually, the feeling of his cock rubbing against the back of her throat and across her tongue as he fucked her face. Her panties only grew wetter and wetter as this continued, the burning of her core becoming harder to ignore as time went on. For someone who grew up so sheltered, she was surprisingly receptive to being treated roughly like this. 

It wasn’t much longer though before her nose would be met with his teal pubes, the prince pushing himself as far inside of her as he could while groaning quietly. He emptied a hefty load directly into her throat, coating it with his royal spunk, which she dutifully swallowed up, feeling it slide down her gullet and into her stomach. 

“Phwah…” She gasped for air once he pulled out, her eyes focusing on his glistening cock, still just as hard as before. “At least warn me next time you do that…” She said while glancing up at him, wiping the spit from her chin on the back of her glove. 

“You were going too slow.” He shrugged, still grinning. “I decided to speed things up.” 

“I was getting to it! I was just savoring the taste…” 

She’d stand up now, glancing out towards the entrance to the alleyway. Both of them were surprised that no one had come by and discovered them yet… maybe they were too focused on getting to the festival on time. Regardless of this, L’Arachel knew she couldn’t wait any longer. Pushing her coat to the side and lifting up her skirt, her thoroughly soaked panties were exposed to her prince as she looked up to him with a lustful gaze. She didn’t need to say anything now, he knew what she wanted.

Stepping forward and pressing her against the opposite wall, he’d lift one of her legs up with one hand, while the other took hold of his cock. She in turn would place a hand on his shoulder to keep herself stable, the other pushing the damp fabric aside to grant him access to her snatch. 

“F-Fuck…” She muttered, biting her lip as she felt him enter her, her hand squeezing his shoulder tightly.

“What was that?” He said with a playful smirk, fully hoisting her up into the air and against the brick wall. “I wouldn’t expect a ‘holy woman’ to utter such a filthy word.” 

Lifting her head back up, she attempted to glare at him, though it came out as more of a cute, pouty look. Even in the dim light of the alleyway, it was easy to see just how hard she was blushing.

“It’s your fault!” She replied in a hushed whisper. “Were it not for you, I wouldn’t be forced to utter such a thing…”

In response, he pulled back a bit before thrusting forwards, causing the woman to yelp, shortly bringing her hand up a moment later to cover her mouth. He repeated this action, a muffled cry sounding against her palm. The prince leaned in closer now, planting a few kisses on her cheek along the way before arriving at his destination.

“You were the one who asked- no, begged for this.” He whispered, lips brushing against her ear. “I’m just fulfilling your desires… princess~”

As awkward as Ephraim could be in romantic endeavors, when it came to more... intimate relations, L’Arachel quickly learned during their first time that he wasn’t so clueless. It was like he treated intercourse as a battle of sorts, one that he clearly didn’t intend on losing. Lucky for him she was receptive to this rough treatment. 

“E-Excuse you,” She began while pulling her hand away, narrowing her eyes at him. “It’s Doctor today, not princess… my costu-” 

She moaned again, though before her hand could conceal her mouth once more, his own took its place, connecting their lips in a sloppy, albeit passionate kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut now, the ‘doctor’ practically melting into his embrace, her legs wrapping around his waist while her hand was now free to grip his other shoulder. 

He began to move faster, their capes both bouncing along with each thrust. He was settling into a particular rhythm that he knew he’d be able to keep up for a good while. She whimpered into his mouth as his cock ravaged her, the sheer size and length allowing it to rub just the right spots inside of her. 

At one point during their lovemaking, L’Arachel was certain she heard Eirika’s voice in the distance calling out their names, the princess surely wondering where the two of them had disappeared to… though even if she wanted to call back, it didn’t seem like Ephraim was going to release his hold on her anytime soon. Even once he eventually dumped another load inside of her, filling her cunt with as much of his seed as she could ever ask for, it was clear that he didn’t intend on being done just yet. He pulled out briefly, allowing several globs of the sticky white stuff to leak out of her quivering folds. She’d already had two orgasms by this point, though his mouth had done a good job of keeping her silent the whole time. 

Her eyes widened once she felt his cock prodding at her backdoor, but they soon closed again once he pushed himself inside. It had felt odd the first time they made love this way, but she grew to love it over time, the tingling sensation that came about once he got a good pace going bringing her no end of pleasure. 

At one point, L’Arachel feared that they wouldn’t even make it to the festival at all with how long they were going. Each of them came multiple times by now, but here they were, still going at it like rabbits… but neither of them were going to complain. If this was how they ended up spending their evening, fucking in an alley like animals, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the poll for what story everyone would like for me to write next: https://www.strawpoll.me/18874641
> 
> And here's an email for you to send any possible request/inquiries if you want to remain anonymous: gigiloquasimodo@gmail.com


End file.
